


I Exist

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Tim wakes up in Rosswood again, and is confronted by Brian.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody & Masky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	I Exist

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another fic with these two, and maybe it's me being all depressed, but I always write them in sad...scenarios. :/ Sorry. I'll write them in more happier stories. :) This is not edited, had to quickly write it down before it lost its fire.
> 
> scruffpuppie - Affection. _(What I was listening to while I wrote this.)_
> 
> I hope you enjoy. _(?)_
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He didn’t remember again, and it hurt to breathe, so Tim leaned against the tree as he sat in the grass and leaves. A hand placed to his chest, trying to even out his breath as the panic rose and fell. 

_ Oh shit. Not again. Why am I here?  _

He wasn’t broken, not this time. Except he felt like he was.

Tim couldn’t ignore the odd feeling in the back of his neck. The tremble, the slippery slide of someone’s hand from the other night. They were so close to him their breath on his skin.

He closed his eyes and groaned.  _ I can’t remember...who you are? _

So close, so close, so close. It makes Tim heavy in the chest, makes him shove a few leaves away from him with the heels of his shoes, then he brings them to his chest as he shudders and shakes.

_ Shit. What the fuck? Where are you? _

“Where did you go?” he asked, looking around the forest that was meant to be familiar, but it’s not. He always ends up here, but it’s not the same. Never the same from the many times he wakes up and walks out.

Like it wants him to leave, but always brings him back without his will. 

He needs to get out of here. Tim struggled for a second as he gets up onto his shaky legs, and lets out an uneasy breath before looking around the woods again. It’s only when he notices someone watching him several feet away. The same person who sneaks into his house and steals his pills.

_ Why is he here? _

Soft hands, a softer voice, it’s all on his skin and his ears, and the words are quiet and wanting. Tim stared, then backed away, shaking his head as the figure moves closer.

“No. You’re not here, you’re not real, it’s that  _ thing’s  _ fault!” Tim is yelling into the yellow, orange, and brown woods, and he gasps when he’s shoved hard against the tree, shaking more leaves loose from the branches above.

“I exist,” he whispered as he leaned close to Tim’s mouth. They’re fighting, trying to get free of each other, and trying to hold on. Tim isn’t so sure, at least until he lands hard on his back, almost scrambling away until the figure grabbed him, the hood ripped from his face, the mask discarded amongst the forgotten leaves at their feet, and his body is weighted down against Tim’s as he squeezes his skin around his wrists, and slams them down.

“Brian!” Tim gasps, not because he’s shocked it’s him, but because the memories return in tandem. A gasp of pain and rage between them. So telling, like a mirror reflection, it sings between them, and it scratches out words and curses, and soft lips that Tim forgets every time he staggers out of the woods.

_ It wants him out. _

He _ always comes back to it. _

_ Brian keeps coming back to  _ him _. _

“I exist,” Brian says, breathing heavy as he stared into Tim’s eyes. He looks empty, lost, trying to wrench himself back into this world, and doing this is by grabbing Tim like a lifeline.

“I exist!” he yelled. “I exist. I exist. I exist. I exist! Don’t you see me, don’t you feel me! I exist. I exist. Don’t leave me. Not again. Not here, where I wake up alone without you, but you’re a liar, and I’m fading away.”

Tim is breathing hard, teeth clenched. He wants to grab him, to drag him back, to not let him linger in this in between world again. Wandering alone without a mind.

“I’m numb,” Brian leans closer, a tear rolling down his face, “to your affection. I’m numb.”

“You exist,” Tim whispered, leaning up to kiss Brian softly on the mouth, but they both gasp in pain when the headaches return, when they’re throats burn with an ache that wants them to scratch and cough until they bleed and spit blood onto the autumn leaves.

“I exist,” Brian cries, grabbing on both sides of Tim’s face and kisses him.

Tim wants to hold on, to drag Brian back with him, to not let him stay in this world, but he feels it underneath him. The change of the wind, the grass, and the lack of dying leaves.

And Brian.

Tim sobs on the grass outside of Rosswood.

“No. No. You can’t have him! You can’t do this to him, let me have him, let me have him!” he screams, tears in his eyes.

He stays where he is for minutes to long, whispering to himself, “You exist, you exist, you exist. I will find you. I will find you. You exist, Brian. And I will bring you back to me this time. I will bring you back with me.”

_ You exist. _

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. I'll write more happier fics with these two. But it was real...emotional in my head for some reason. Brian yelling at Tim, and Tim remembering portions of their relationship, and that this isn't entirely their fault. It just felt real emotional in my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
